Problem: Use the given information to make a logical conclusion, if possible. If a student is in the twelfth grade, then he or she is in high school. If a student is in high school, then he or she is not in college.
Answer: Identify the first hypothesis , the first conclusion , the second hypothesis , and the second conclusion Do the two sentences come in the form "If , then . If , then ", where first conclusion and second hypothesis are the same? In other words, do the sentences look like ${P}\implies {Q}$ ${Q}\implies {R}$ Yes. Because the middle two statements both say a student is in high school , we can chain the statements together: ${P}\implies{Q}\implies{R}$ or "a student is in the twelfth grade" $\implies$ "he or she is in high school" $\implies$ "he or she is not in college" We can now remove the middle statement, and arrive at the conclusion "a student is in the twelfth grade" $\implies$ "he or she is not in college". So, the answer is "If a student is in the twelfth grade, then he or she is not in college."